


The Tale of Tranquil Arm

by coldturkey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, It's unapolagetic Crack, Obviously not beta'd, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldturkey/pseuds/coldturkey
Summary: “What did you do!?" Lyn asks, concern etching her features as she looks down at her hand."I severed your arm from the Fade. It no longer has a will of its own." Solemn says Solasly, a lone tear escaping the endless dark pools of his sexy nerd eyes.This is a crack spin-off written in response to Qophia'sOctober 1: "Can you Feel This"as a part of Fictober.





	The Tale of Tranquil Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/gifts).



> Unlike this cracktastic fic, Qophia's is actually well-written and you should go read it! :D

“What did you do!?" Lyn asks, concern etching her features as she looks down at her hand.

"I severed your arm from the Fade. It no longer has a will of its own." Solemn says Solasly, a lone tear escaping the endless dark pools of his sexy nerd eyes.

“What are you saying, Solemn?” Her brow knits with the intensity of a thousand tranquil suns, a soft gasp escaping her 120% glare-glossed lips.

Solemn looks deeply into her bright optical pools with the unspoken agony of his tortured Dread Soul. “Your hand,” his voice cracks and he looks away, eyes closing, “It is **_tranquil_**.”

Lyn gasps, her other hand clasping over her mouth as liquid pools of melancholy brim in her eyes. “No!”

Solemn nods slowly, thick lashes fluttering back to share their mutual sorrow.

-

Tranquil Arm watched the exchange as it flexed, bidden by the muscles that pulled at its essence. It did not understand why this upset Solemn, or why Lyn’s eyes had widened in unspoken horror. In fact, Tranquil Arm felt nothing at all.

It did not mind the way it was. Distantly, it could recall a time when it did mind greatly, but Tranquil Arm did not remember why. Remembering was a thing of the Fade, and it no longer concerned itself with such things. It saw no reason to. Tranquil Arm simply was. It did as it was told, fulfilling its functions and the role asked of it when the body attached made it so. It did not argue or resist—it made no sense to do so when it was attached as it was.

While it could not reach the veil, from time to time it was willed go close the tears leading to it. Doing so burned, but the pain was tolerable and brief. Tranquil arm did not enjoy it, but Tranquil Arm did not enjoy. The tasks it was given were completed as asked, with no concern as to what they entailed—although some of the tasks Tranquil Arm was given were ones that the other hand did not attempt.

Usually they were tasks that it might have once considered unpleasant, but Tranquil arm experienced nothing but an inner calm and silent peace that existed without the troublesome burden of emotion and memory that seemed to plague other things around it.

Were Tranquil Arm as it had once been, it expected it would have found the experiences exciting—gripping the reins of a horse, holding a weapon as it engaged in combat. Flipping the pages of ancient texts that those around it marveled at. Tranquil Arm did not feel like its existence was a bad one. It was content. It fulfilled its work in an adequate manner.

Then, for whatever reason, one day Solemn reappeared after a very long time and cut Tranquil Arm _off_. Tranquil Arm found the experience all very confusing, although it did understood the necessity. After all, Tranquil Arm was far too powerful for the rest of the body it had stayed with for the past few years. It was a very wise decision. Tranquil Arm was neither pleased nor displeased as it began to break apart, its essence tearing off into fragments of unstable energy and power in the hands of the Dread One.

Tranquil Arm had had a satisfactory and perfectly appropriate existence as an arm, and it pondered this fact neutrally while the others cried and held one another, their tearful confessions of love the last—.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you reached the end of this and thought it was funny, consider checking out my [Fancy Footwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014644/chapters/24543114) crackfic, which is also completely ridiculous.


End file.
